bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stump Snail
The Stump Snail is a level 6 mob which defends the Stump Field. It has 30,000,000 health at first spawn and moves in a circular pattern around the outskirts of the field. However, it has a very low speed, similar to real life snails. The health of the Snail will save until it is defeated. This prevents you from having to start over or kill it all at once, allowing you to go to a different server or field, and the health won't reset. Once defeated, it will take 96 hours (4 days) or 81 hours and 36 minutes (if you have Gifted Vicious Bee) to respawn. Drops (Known) Guaranteed: (subsequent defeats) * Shell Amulet (At Least Bronze) * 50 Tickets * 8 Glue * 1 Star Jelly * 30,000,000 Honey Possible: * 50 - 100 Tickets * 1 - 10 Star Jelly * 8 - 150 Glue * 1 - 10 Oil * 1 - 10 Enzymes * 1 - 10 Glitter * 10 - 1,000 Royal Jelly * 10 -100 Pineapples * 100 - 1,000 Gumdrops * 1 -? Magic Beans * 1 Diamond Egg * 1 Gifted Gold Egg * 1 Gifted Diamond Egg * 10 - 500 Sunflower Seed * 25 - 10,000 Treats Tips * If you stay behind the shell and head of the Stump Snail, you can go inside it without being damaged. This can be useful for collecting tokens that are hidden without taking any damage. * Having fighting bees, such as Rage Bees and a Vicious Bee, would help defeat the Stump Snail faster. Trivia * It is the only mob where dealt damage is saved, as it is extremely difficult to defeat it in a single session of playtime. * This mob has the highest health out of all mobs. * It is not considered as a boss, despite its massive amount of health. * The attack pattern is unique, as it doesn't target the player. It just moves around the perimeter of the Stump Field. * Sometimes the Stump Snail of a different player can be seen rapidly glitching around in its cave. However, when you walk up to the field and your Snail comes out of the cave, the glitched one is still there. * While the server starts to lag the Stump Snail will glitch out and "dance." * Sometimes the Stump Snail will glitch and go to the Pineapple Patch. * This is the only mob (apart from Rogue Vicious Bee and Ants) that (as of the 2/1/19 update) doesn't drop tokens when it dies, it instead goes straight to your inventory like how mobs used to before the update. * This mob and Tunnel Bear are the only mobs that have a chance to give a star jelly upon defeat. * Both Stump Snail and the Spider have the same cave appearance. * Stump Snail originally had 25,000,000 health prior to the 4/5/19 update. **If you have damaged your Stump Snail prior to the 4/5/19 update, your Stump Snail's HP stays the same because of the HP saving. Category:Mobs Category:Mini Bosses